Army Of The Dead - Loki OC
by Showmeyourteeth-xo
Summary: WARNING: Story continues from Thor: The Dark World. Contains Spoilers. You want this to be a Love Story?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS BASED DURING AND AFTER THOR: THE DARK WORLD. THIS IS A WARNING FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE MOVIE. THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_"Give this to her. She must have a piece of me. Brother i'm Sorry."_

Her fingers elongated around the dagger, her blue orbs refusing to tear away from it every moment it was held within her grasp. When Thor had appeared to her, and spoke of the news that Loki had been killed, the Connors female could not help but feel partial relief, after what Loki had done to New York during his attempt to 'reign'. But a part of her was also saddened - he had showed her, what seemed to have been a glimmer of kindness when she had been attacked by his chitauri, preventing her life's end and pulling her from the danger of falling from Stark tower, though his image quickly changed when he had become pre-occupied by his brother once more. She hated Loki for what he had done to earth, but her heart sought forgiveness of him, and the news of his death brought a secret agony to her. It was after the extra-terrestrial attack on London, England, that Thor had come to see her, having not been in each other's company since the incident in New York, and it was then, he gifted her with Loki's dagger. She did not fully understand why Loki had requested this to be within her possession, but she hadn't questioned further. She could see the grief in Thor's eyes. Loki must have died on good terms.  
"Connors!" her name caused her mind to return amongst the reality surrounding her, and swiftly, she replaced the dagger into it's position in her belt, raising to a stand as Director Fury approached her. "I assigned every agent to a training program. Something I don't see_ you_ doing." he informed, and she hung her head. "Sorry Sir. I was.." - "Distracted? I could tell. You've been sitting there holding that damn thing for an hour!"  
The time realization made her eyebrows arch._ An hour? Was it really that long?_ She was a deep thinker, but surely Nick Fury was jesting? "Really Sir?" she questioned, her pitch slightly higher than normal, and Nick Fury replied with a swift nod. "I don't know what you're thinking about, nor do I know who owns that thing you use. But I don't want it effecting your performance in SHIELD. It's only thanks to Agent Coulson that you're here in the first place." he explained, harshly towards her, and she nodded an answer. "It won't happen again Sir."

She watched intently as Nick Fury left; trusting her instincts to follow and join the other new agents for training. It was something she always watched when Coulson brought her to the base; seeing as she had been an intentional lab rat for SHIELD with her having the extremis virus fully accepted into her being - she had obliged to help SHIELD in their researches of it, and had created a close father/daughter bond with Phil Coulson.. Who had died during the attack from Loki. A sigh escaped her lungs, and slowly, she trailed behind Nick Fury, who was making sure she followed, instead of missing out in her vital training. She needed it to be a 'true agent' apparently. But she was different to the other's. The rest of the agents were human, with human abilities and human expiry. Amelia was _not_ Human. Not any more. She already had abilities that enhanced her training, and she had only accepted to become a full-term agent of SHIELD because her mother couldn't manage with the thought of her daughter losing her humanity, and furthering.. It seemed like a mistake.  
It left loneliness in her heart - with her mother not accepting her daughter's changes, and her father having died when she was ten years old - Amelia had no one. Her only comforter, was_ herself_.. _and a knife_.

Coming towards the large training room, her orbs drifted across the entire span of it. She watched other new agents use blocking and attacking tactics; some good and some bad. She felt almost sorry for them, their humanity being their greatest weakness in a life that had so much more existence beyond the earth's atmosphere. They existed; and humans knew that. "Connors. Amelia." she reported her name backwards, something she had heard other agents do when they came here, so it was an obvious correction, and as she stepped forward, the guard stopped her; slipping the dagger from the front of her uniform. "No weapons permitted in the training area." he informed, and she nodded her head in reply. Continuing, Amelia turned her head to look, noticing the guard examining the outer-world dagger. With its hint of green, only a few knew who it originally belonged to, but this guard was blinded to her only connection to the deceased Loki. It was a reminder of what he had done. All that he had done.  
"Amelia Connors?" she heard a male question, his voice a slight pitch higher than what it naturally should have been, and held an English twang amongst his words. Her head turned, drawing in the figure that came to her side, met by a broad, gentle smile. "Sorry, I'm completely intruding.. I just.. I'm a massive fan. I seen you when you were fighting in New York, and I couldn't help but say something to you." he tried to explain himself, and she answered with a soft smile. "that's sweet. I don't have many fans around here." was her answer, and the man shook his head. "Then they're stupid."  
"What's your name?"  
The male paused for a minute; as if he had to try and remember what his name actually was. "Lucas.." he finally exposed. "Lucas Owens."  
"Well, Lucas Owens. It's great to meet you." she spoke to him, her blue eyes tracing over his facial features. He had returned the same intentions and she noticed the hint of pink coming to his cheeks, which was relevantly cute. "Would you like to train with me?" he asked, his voice muffled by his coming embarrassment, and for a moment, Amelia's breath hitched. Her answer was delayed, but slowly, her smile grew. "I would love to, and i'll try to go easy."

Training, for once, had been somewhat joyful; having learned so much about this Lucas, in which, she would never actually have paid attention to in other people. Something connected the pair, though physically, she knew it was her punched to his cushioned hand. By his expressions, she could tell that he felt a few of her blows, which indicated her to soften the next one - but for once, she had laughed, and the fact that it was in the company of another, made Amelia feel a warmth.  
"So.. That dagger." he stated, and Amelia came to a sudden hault with her punches. Looking towards him, she brought her arm up and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. "It was a gift. Something to remember somebody by." she briefly explained, before continuing her punches.  
"Boy or girl?"  
"Boy."  
"Couldn't afford a ring?"  
"He's dead."  
Her final two words caused an awkward silence to emerge around the two beings, and with all other agents having left the training room, there was no one for either of them to turn to in order to cure the touchy subject.  
"You loved him?" Lucas questioned, and Amelia turned her head.  
"It was a difficult situation. He saved my life, and I don't know why. I'm forever grateful that he did, but some things I still don't understand."  
"But did you love him?"  
"What's with the question?"  
Her suspicion grew over this man, and she watched with narrowed eyes as he stepped back; a glow of green covering his form, before it converted to another, and as his face appeared to its original state, Amelia's eyes widened with shock, her breath catching in her throat.  
_"Loki?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, her fist swung up, violently connecting the God of Mischief's jaw, which caused his head to quickly turn in reaction to her outburst. She, in return, remained stern towards him, showing no ounce of apology for what she just did, and he fully accepted her reaction, although it caused physical pain. "I'm guessing I did _quite_ deserve that." he mused, flicking his green tinted orbs back towards the midgardian.  
"What the hell are you doing here? _You died!_" she exclaimed to him, her eyes becoming filled with water as she brought in the appearance of the God. He looked similar to how he did when he had first come to earth, though his hair had grown longer since his exile. Her chest ached with each breath, hallowing in her lungs as her heart pounded her rib cage. _It must have been a dream, a mere hallucination that was soon to disappear when Nick Fury came to her for further assignments._ But she felt his touch against her knuckles, the coldness of his skin against the warmth of her hand; and the red mark slightly showing through where she had connected with him. It caused her mouth to open in shock, tears welling further before they fell freely.  
Her crying was notified when she heard him snicker to her emotional actions, which she initially answered by wiping her tears with her fingertips.  
"I am a God of tricks, do you not remember? Trickery and lies are my forte. It was my only way to escape the cruel fate of the Asgardian dungeons. I am a free man now." he attempted an explanation, which resulted in another violent swing from Amelia, which he quickly caught in his own hand, holding her still as his eyes pierced over her worn features. "Yet, you seem so eager to treat the exile prince of Asgard as a fellow midgardian, with your mindless attacks and profanities." he spat to her, which she replied with a frowned brow. "Well maybe if you didn't disguise yourself as one, I wouldn't be." she answered, her voice just as harsh as his. A grin cascaded his features, slowly bringing her hand to lower with his own, though his eyes remained fully upon her own crystals of blue, the color highlighted behind the tears. "Halt with that, fair lady." he spoke, his voice softened from his recent spill of anger, physically shaking his head at the threat of further tears freeing themselves in his view. "I have not come for you to spill tears of remorse. I have come for something much greater. though I cannot do my task in this Asgardian form, nor can I do it.." he swallowed harshly upon his own throat, his voice catching there.  
"_Alone?_" Amelia spoke out bluntly, a hint of a smirk forming at her mouth's corners. It mirrored his natural cunning instinct, and Loki couldn't prevent himself from liking that trait in her. Something had contorted her mind when he prevented her death in New York, and something had contorted his own. She was a mere human - doomed to the dawning death of her humanity. She lasted no longer that an ill Bilgesnipe, and that, he feared, would be his undoing. He was fond of this mortal, even without his own control of her mind. He knew she different from the rogue saviors of Midgard, _the Avengers._ He would break her; mark her as his own. And he would keep her - until he had no further use.  
_Why not have fun along the way?_

She watched him change his appearance back to that of the agent he had approached her in, and chancing a traditional kiss to her hand, he glanced her a smirk, watching as she hesitantly accepted his glimmer of kindness, and with a nod to her head, he straightened his posture. "I have no idea what your plan is, but obviously I don't have a choice." she muttered to him, her eyes lowering once he lost grip of her hand, and they remained down as the pair walked; Amelia swiftly lifting the dagger from it's position the guard had left it, and she pushed it back into place on her belt. Loki watched as she did, his eyes lingering on the dagger's position of her body, before slowly trailing to her face, which had caught him eyeing his once weapon. "You won't be getting it back until you look like yourself again." she spoke straight with him, which made his eyes narrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amelia held her hand up to stop him. "And remember; everyone else thinks you're a becoming agent, therefore, i'm to treat you like one in the risk of having company. Only when we're certain to be alone, will I refer you as Loki."  
"And when we are certain to be alone, only then will I expose my true form for you to refer me as such, your King." he added, a hint of warning behind his words, and slowly, Amelia nodded her head.  
"So. What is this 'master' plan of yours?" she questioned, continuing their journey through the SHIELD base, and as she felt his hand place between her shoulder blades, she came to a stop along his side.

"To rule Midgard. In the end.. _You will always kneel_."


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's brain could not comprehend how he had managed to cheat death. Thor had told her, he watched his brother die. Killed by a monster that he choked during description. Obviously the God of Thunder had sought forgiveness in his devious brother, and how did Loki repay him? Escaping. A _cowards' way out_ of Asgard, and now he ordered her around like he had possession of her. And worse - she did as he said. She owed him a debt for preventing her death atop Stark Tower; even though he could not be trusted. With his company, Amelia knew that she was to learn to sleep with one eye open - in fear of being stabbed in the back by the very person who would take a dagger for her.  
His confidence in her made her feel genetically weak. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, feeling guilty for her contribution in sending him back to Asgard to face judgement there. She could have done something to prevent the agony he had encountered there - deceive everyone she had grown to associate herself with. Flee earth even - she conjured a fairytale in her mind, though it consisted of something that, in this reality, would never exist.  
_A happy ending._  
Loki was a God - and Amelia, was born merely of mortal blood. As much as it would be a suitable tale for children at night; it could never exist. And Amelia knew that.

"So you want to rule the earth? And what makes you think you're going to succeed this time?" she questioned openly, her voice quieter than her normal volume, in caution of other agents hearing their conversation. Loki, in return, echoed the halls with his devious laughter, before bringing his movement to a hault, holding his arm out to stop his female companion. "I have more in my favor this time." he merely spoke out, rolling his head as his gaze dropped down to her. "And of course, this time I have someone associated with both battle sides."  
"So, you're making me a traitor?"  
"On which side will you be loyal too?"  
"Yours'."  
He mused, mischief contorting his exposed sounds, though he brought a hand up, cupping it soothingly against her cheek. The coldness of his touched caused her to flinch; creating goosebumps over her frame. He was the ice to her fire, quite literally. With the stories of his true form being one of the ice realm, and her powers contorting her lungs to pits of internal flames; they were quite the opposite of one another. Though, what was they said about opposites?  
"You grow nervous at my touch, Daughter of Midgard. Why is this?" he questioned, his brow coming to a mocking furrow. He knew exactly why she became chilled by his touch, and it personally pleased him that he got this reaction from a woman so strong-willed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as his hand dropped, and her blue orbs reflected against his own of green as she gazed towards him. "You know damn well why." she answered with a weak profanity, and Loki merely laughed in her direction. "Are you facing doubt in your mind that you can perform such a task at the right side of a God?" he further questioned; earning a shake from her head. "No."  
"then what is it that makes you nervous?"

Amelia paused for a moment; her sight dropping from that of the illusion-riddled Asgardian before her. She now brought in the sight of his boots; his SHIELD uniform. He looked so innocent to the natural human eye - and yet, behind this mask, he was so threatening and destructive. It felt like she was with two separate people. "What will you do, to me, when this is all over?" she hesitantly asked, which earned a moment of sternness to cascade over the man's face. His hands planted firmly upon both her shoulders as he looked towards her, dipping slightly to be level with the woman of earth. "_Sweet Amelia_." he mused towards her, allowing the corners of his mouth to curve upwards into a smirk. "that all depends on how well you work on my behalf."

For seconds, Loki had become lost. The creation of contact reminded him of his moment of heroism. He had saved this girl, for what purpose, he had not known. She was participating in preventing his rule over this realm, and yet, he still could not see the death of a woman caused at his hand. Many had died in his attempt to rule, and although some deaths were unnecessary, he did not bring a stop to them. But for her? This girl held something inside of her that was special. _She had fire_. Literate fire. It reminded Loki of the tales Frigga would have spoiled him with as a child. Tales of women and dragons. Both of elegance and grace, but held such power and strength. He often believed it was merely tales that Frigga had conjured from her practiced magic; but this girl. This _Amelia Connors_. She was like a dragon. Her power and earthly wisdom so conquering of hearts, and she still carried the grace and elegance of a midgardian woman.  
_And that.. Was why Loki needed her._  
He broke the contact, realizing his stare had developed into a train of thought, and inside, he whimpered at the loss of contact to this girl. _This Dragon._ "come." he managed to speak out, preventing his voice from crackling.  
"Where are we actually going?" Amelia chanced the question as the two began to walk, and Loki glanced a grin to her direction. "To get back what is rightfully mine." he stated, leaving Amelia's imagination to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

"You must be the only Agent in this base that doesn't break into a sweat during training."  
Nick Fury's booming voice caused Amelia to jump slightly; her fingers playing together as they linked at the front of her body, her head hanging slightly. What she was about to do, was suitably treason. To defy everything SHIELD had taught her, that Phil Coulson had taught her, in order to regain control for a rogue prince, who wished to rule over the earth. Though, who should she have fear of more? Her Director, or A God? though, with having experienced a small amount of Fury's wrath, she struggled to choose between the two. Who would she rather be punished by? At least Nick Fury's punishment would only last for so long - but Gods. They have centuries of life - and Loki, would make her live for centuries just so he could torture her for betraying him. She had given her word; and that was never something she went back on.  
She was betraying everything good about herself. The Avengers, her training. Even the belief in her that Phil Coulson had before he was killed - ironically by Loki. It was like he had her on a string, playing her as a puppet for the world to marvel at. She was doing everything he commanded, in the hope of something so selfish, and something she believed to only exist inside her imagination. Though, the feeling she returned to the God was one she could not describe. It was something she had never come to have shine through her being before - not even as a child. _A warmth_? Though she blamed that on her internal fire._ A comfort_? She had found that in Coulson. Loki had triggered something in her, and the sooner she came to knowledge of what it was.. The better.  
"I'm the only agent in SHIELD that isn't 100% human sir." she answered, her voice faded from focus, which Director Fury notified.  
He turned himself, his one visible eye looking towards her cowering frame. She looked innocent; frail. It wasn't the Amelia Connors he knew. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to guess?" he questioned, stepping towards the female.

It was a twist in events, how much Nick fury had doubted her when agent Coulson had first brought her in. She was a Superhuman, doomed with an ability that she was not going to be able to control, and although Fury hid it well, he feared when she was becoming more associated with SHIELD. He had spoke with Coulson numerous times about her presence at the base, and each time it ended in an argument, with Coulson defending her half. And seeing her now, how much she had progressed under SHIELD's influences, Fury held pride for her. But that pride was soon taken.  
"I know you still doubt me Director Fury." she spoke out, causing the man's brows to frown.

- -  
Her body moved swiftly through the base; picking up into an impatient jog as she diverted the flowing movements of other agents. Time was not to her advantage in this situation, with it only being mere minutes until someone was to figure out what sorcery was happening underneath SHIELD's watch. With the dagger held in her hand, and her jog becoming a sprint, her pace had caused her to reach her destination in a matter of seconds. Her breath heaved slightly as she approached the metal door, guarded by two larger men. Behind that door, held non other than the scepter in which was used during the battle brought upon New York by her new companion, Loki. It was being protected by SHIELD in the paranoid case that someone where to come and retrieve it. In a case much like today. "Hello boys." she mused out, before performing her signature trait of combat, using Loki's dagger to prevent them from further distractions.  
She placed her hand upon the control pad, watching it scan her prints before it granted her access.

- -  
Nick Fury kept his gaze upon the girl, startled by her open words. Though his mouth opened to reply, he was cut off by the sounding of his alarms, notifying that someone had been granted access into the secured vault. Noticing who it was that came up registered, he slowly turned back and looked towards the Connors girl that occupied the room. "Explain how you're here, and your prints just got scanned through the system." he commanded, and a laughter escaped from her lips. "_You really think I wanted to be a member of your precious SHIELD? I have higher expectations of my life, Director. SHIELD was a mere stepping stone in order to fully understand the power that I have inside of me. You think I actually wanted to work for you_?" her mocking questions came to filter between her voice and another, and as her image changed, Nick Fury came to realize who this being actually was.  
"Loki.." he mumbled, before quickly slamming his hand down against the alarm; causing a ringing to cascade through the entire base, notifying everyone that they were under attack. Loki conjured magic from his hand, before violently tossing it in Fury's direction, inevidently knocking him over the control panel.  
As he turned to leave, openly exposing his Asgardian form, a voice from behind distracted him.  
"_They've beat you once. They'll beat you again_."  
it was the voice of a young man, barely out of childhood, and Loki replied with a witty grin. "Shame you won't be here to see it.." he mused, before creating an illusion, and appearing behind the young boy, driving a dagger through his back.

Amelia had finally appeared to where Loki was, and in her horror, had witnessed his killing, which caused her to drop the scepter. The image of Coulson flooded through her head that very second, and she watched the boy fall to his knees, death striking him quickly. "You.." she squeaked out, but Loki grabbed her wrist, crouching to conquer his scepter. "We must go." he hissed, pulling her along. "_You killed him!_"  
"He was a threat."  
"He was barely old enough to be here! How could he have been a threat?" she pulled her wrist away from Loki, but he quickly snatched it back. "Do you want to stay here and suffer for your treason? Because if you don't hush your tongue, I will make sure to cut it out and leave you here to suffer!"  
His threat sparked fear in Amelia, and against her new found will - she obliged, following her God.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST A NOTE: I had someone asking what powers it is that Amelia has - and how she is still actually human, so the paragraph that is written in Italics, is basically the 'origin' of her transformation :D**

The journey was occupied with silence: Loki's, was through thought and planning on how his 'rule' was going to become foretold. And Amelia's, was through anger at what Loki had done back on the base. It was through mere convenience that the God of Mischief had already arranged transportation with a minion who's mind he had corrupted before he had seeked out Amelia, and as much as she was thankful to be spared from his wrath, she could not accept his ruling in such a way that he wished. the man she had watched die, was barely a man. He had only left his epitome of childhood - she could remember him saying about his dream.. It was to be a hero like the Avengers, after they had saved his life. And he believed S.H.I.E.L.D was the pathway to doing so.  
Her head hung; water forming in her blue orbs at the thought of this boys life being taken so easily. _He deserved to be the hero. He deserved the powers that she had been cursed with._

_Her eyes opened, wider than natural, and her breathing came quick and heavy. Her sight was met by a piercing light above her; and immediately, she sat up. Her mind was blurred to where she was, but as it came to a clear with her recent awakening, she could recognize her location perfectly. Men and women hurried around her, carrying liquids that glowed the colors of the Rainbow, but when a man came to approach her, she physically turned her attention to him. "Did it work?" she croaked out, and met the grin that had grown upon the man's face. "Why don't you look and see?" was his reply, and slowly, Amelia could feel her hands reach out to the blankets that covered her complete lower half. She lifted them, as if in fear of what was hiding beneath the white coverings, but at the appearance of both limbs, she let out a genuine squeal of joy. "Thank the Gods!" she exposed, breathlessly, allowing her body to fall back down to her original position, though her gaze turned back to the Scientist. "thank you. You don't know what this means to me, Mr. Killian." she opened emotionally, but he shook his head towards it. "Don't thank me, Amelia. Thank Science.. though, there are some changes made to your body because of the Extremis being accepted. Nothing major, you're still human, just some things you would need to be cautious about."_  
_"No problem Mr. Killian. I'm sure i'm in good hands here anyway.."_

"Amelia?"  
Her body jumped, her mind snapping back to the reality that surrounded her body, and her blue colored hues came to meet the towering God who now stood before her, but she quickly rolled her eyes and looked away. "And when did I give you permission to treat me like a colleague?" he questioned, a hint of anger behind his words at her ignorant actions, but immediately, Amelia stood to her feet. "When you killed one of them!" she spat to him, which resulted in his hand immediately catching her by the throat. "You seem to have forgotten that I spared your wasted life instead of killing you the second I exposed myself.." he hissed, his hand becoming a tint of blue. Amelia struggled to breath under his grasp, her hands immediately reaching up to pry his own away. Though, the heat her physical touch gave to his skin made a hidden shiver race down his spine, and quickly, he snatched his hand away. "That heat.. It is not a natural temperature for a human being.." he analyzed, turning away, and Amelia exposed a sigh. At her breath, Loki spun back to face her, a crease of confusion in his brow. "Explain." he commanded, which caused Amelia to sit down once again. "Back in New York, when you.. _prevented_ my death.. When you and Thor came to face each other, I escaped to ground level, in order to help the civilians down there survive the attacks from the Chitauri. When they attacked the bank, I was in there - I got caught in the explosion and lost my left leg. It was through publicity that I was found by a man called Aldrich Killian, a scientist who was trying to design a serum based off Captain America's. He used me as a test, and my body accepted it fully. It made my leg grow back.. And gave me consequences that I have to live with. It didn't change the fact that I was human. I still am." she paused for a moment, connecting her gaze with the now, seated, Loki. "But inside I burn. Flames burn right through my veins and in my lungs. I can even create them through the palms of my hands." she held her hand out, and through her powers, a flame appeared, before she closed her fist around it, her gaze staring towards her own body part. "Like a Dragon.." Loki whispered, though it was aimed more to himself, it was audible to Amelia. "What?" she questioned, and he quickly looked to her face. "When I was a child, Frigga told me stories of dragons. They controlled fire, and every breath they took contorted into travelling flames. They were such elegant creatures. Beautiful, but deadly, if trained by the wrong hand." he briefly explained, which caused Amelia to lean forward slightly.  
"Did you just say i'm beautiful?"  
"What?"  
"You said a dragon was beautiful, and you called me a dragon.."

For a millisecond, Amelia could see a shyness come to Loki's features, and even believed to have seen a gush of red cascade across his cheeks, but it quickly vanished at the raise of his frame. the jet they had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D came to a hault, and as the doors opened, Loki emerged; which left Amelia to hastily follow.  
"Where are we?" she questioned openly, breaking into a jog to come to the God's side, and immediately, he stopped; holding his arm out to prevent her from stepping over the edge. She looked out - witnessing hundreds. _Thousands_ of people standing meters below where they were; working and building, like controlled slaves. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she slowly turned her head to look towards Loki. His staff in hand, he had conjured his helmet upon his head. He looked like a mightly ruler - with his green cape flowing with the slight breeze, his arm slowly came back to his side as he marveled at his work.  
"This is our army, Amelia Connors. Our army.. _Of the Dead_."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Dead?_" she echoed openly to Loki's words. How could they have been dead? They worked like living humans - they breathed, they spoke, they even smiled at each other when something funny was said. It was a glimpse of how the world would look if Loki ruled it, and surprisingly, it looked peaceful. They looked happy. they looked Alive. Her head turned back from looking out over Loki's chosen people, to direct her gaze upon the resurrected God; her brow in a natural kink of curiosity. "They don't look very dead, Loki." she further added, tilting her head as he answered her with a smile. A smile that showed both the happiness and innocence of a child, and the corruption of pure evil. It was almost impossible to tell which side was going to be exposed from him - nor could she tell which side she would want to see more.  
"But they are, my little mare. I resurrected them all when I came back to earth, with my growing magic it became possible for me to do so, and only this can destroy them." Loki spoke out, directing his gaze to the staff in his hand. "You believe me to have been unprepared for my rule over Midgard?" he questioned, quickly looking back to her, his gaze darkened. Amelia shook her head automatically. "No." she muttered, her gaze falling to the floor, before looking back out to his people. _His Army_. "These are people's loved ones. People who have died and have been mourned over for years. Why did you choose these people?" she asked, frowning out towards a few recognizable faces. "T'is simple, Amelia." Loki answered, his hand reaching out and delicately rested between her shoulder blades, his attention faltering slightly at her heat. "You cannot kill what is already dead.."  
That was his explanation. It was simple, but so detailed within his mind. It was surely something he had thought out over a period of time. It was so twisted, but so brilliant. "You know some faces below. I can see it in your eyes. You recognize deceased beings from your life passed. Which ones? I shall have them looked after." Loki offered Amelia, which brought her gaze back to him.  
"You should have left them in their graves." she replied bluntly, pulling her frame from his touch, before quickly walking off. Loki watching after her.

Her orbs wandered upon each face that she passed, looking to her in wonder of whether she met them in death, or whether she still had her life soaring through her veins, and it made Amelia feel guilty. None of these people had a heartbeat; had blood rushing through their veins and the warmth of life in their systems. The thousands of people consisted of men, women and even children. They played, they laughed, some even argued over simple, human things. But nothing had heart behind it. They were cold; when she connected with one, she flinched at their icy temperature.  
A child approached her; pale white skin and black, floppy hair, and immediately she crouched down to his level, offering him a warming smile. He returned it, but lacked the compassion a living soul would have. "I found this." he spoke out to her, holding his hands out, in them, he held a small flower; fake. It must have come from a piece of clothing from their memorials. She smiled, accepting his gift, and deliberately took a firm hold of his hands, offering him warmth.  
"What is your name?" she asked, tilting her head towards this child, who flinched at the heat that radiated from her. "Patrick, Miss." he answered shyly, and Amelia smiled broader. "Well, Patrick.. This flower is lovely. Thank you." she replied, and immediately, the child's arms wrapped around her, in which she hesitated to reply to - but softly hugged him back.

"You always were a sucker for kids."  
A voice, so recognizable to Amelia's heart caused her throat to close in sudden shock, and slowly she turned to face the figure that spoke out, witnessing the man she had not seen in a long time. A smile broadened over her features, a genuine twinkle in her eyes at seeing his face before her. "Matthew Davidson.." she spoke out, watching as he answered her with a signature, boyish grin; his teeth glowing white. "How long has it been?" he asked, his voice deep, and quickly, Amelia jumped into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace of friendship. He lifted her off her feet, tilting himself back to raise her, which beckoned a laugh from her lips, her arms instinctively snaking around his shoulders; her fingers brushing against his light, blond hair. It was this moment; where Amelia realized that Loki's plan of resurrecting the dead wasn't bad. She had not seen Matt since his death a year ago during the New York attack, not having officially attended his personal funeral with his grieving mother blaming the Connors for her sons' death. This was one person Amelia truly missed in her life, and through the sake of world domination, he was back in it.  
Matthew slowly put her down to her feet; pulling himself away to look upon her features. "You haven't changed, cupcake." he stated, his broad, New York accent coming through in his words. He had always been her closest friend since she had first joined S.H.I.E.L.D- with them having joined at the same time, they trained together, and even became inseparable partners when they made it into the higher agent levels. Though Matthew always loved Amelia more than his best friend. She had a special place in his heart, and when he died, he knew he died in regret of not telling her how he felt.  
"Neither have you. You're a bit.. paler." she spoke out, pressing the back of her palm against his forehead. "And a lot colder."  
"You didn't die during the bastards attack." he stated, bringing his hand up to feel her own. "I can feel your warmth. You're still Alive, Amelia. Why are you here?" he asked; the atmosphere around them quickly dropping from the reunited happiness. Amelia turned her head, looking back towards Loki who cautiously watched over her, before looking back to her friend. "It's a long story." she muttered, her gaze dropping for a moment, before she felt her chin being picked up by Matthew's finger. "My favorite kind, then." he smiled; and quickly, Amelia grabbed his hand, redirecting him from his working place to a private area for them to talk. She needed to catch up with him - knowing that his time on earth wouldn't be forever.

Loki watched carefully; eyeing the blond male whom had approached Amelia while she traveled through the crowd; and at the happiness she exposed to him, the God felt his heart pound with anger towards him. It was a feature he had not seen upon Amelia's face in his own company - and the way this man touched her; the obligatory embrace and touch to her hand; it made Loki furious towards his very existence now. Should he have known the pair were to have a History, the God of Mischief would have demolished his very midgardian memory. When he watched her smile, he could imagine the little laugh that would have come with it; hearing it echo in his ear like a deliberate whisper to create his arousal; his fingers twitched at the imaginary. His lower stomach tightened at the non-existent breath that would have graced his skin, and it created a slight whimper in his throat. What was happening to him? He was becoming controlled by a woman who could die as quickly and as easily as an ill goat upon an Asgardians land. She was human - the same pathetic race of people that Loki intended to rule over, and yet, his very decisions; his every breath became determined upon this girl. Her name rolled in his head like the clearest sea; and a thunder crashed against it with the appearance of this man. This boy. He was nothing more than skin and bone. His soul was trapped in the depths of Hell; he would not last in this quest to conquer.  
But he could not end him now. Amelia would never forgive him, and that very thought, made him ache inside.  
"You." he hissed out, pointing his hand towards a woman, and signaled for her to approach him. As she did; Loki brought his head to a satisfying tilt. "As your King, I require your assistance in something. Do you accept?" he questioned, and with her nod; he mused. "Good.."

A darkened hallway; occupied by none, caused Amelia to hault in her hasty pace; which created a laugh from Matthew's lips. "Is it that top secret?" he mocked, which resulted in her punching his arm. "Not funny, Matty. It's just one of them things that i'm still trying to work out myself."  
"What, that you're working with Loki now? The same guy that we were trying to stop back in New York?" Matthew's voice became serious, and Amelia shook her head slightly, but mostly towards herself. "I know that, Matty. But he saved my life that day.. I don't know why he did, but he stopped me from falling off Stark Tower. I kinda owe him for that."  
"Which means you're gonna help him take over the world? What about in the base that day? When he crushed over 100 S.H.I.E.L.D members, and almost killed you?"  
"I hated him then, but he saved my life after that. I can't not forgive him for it."  
"You can fight against him, like you were doing."  
"Not really.."  
"Why are you defending him? It's not like he remotely cares about you."  
"How would you know? Considering you've been dead all this time!"  
Amelia's words brought shock to both of them; and a moment of silence cascaded around them like centuries, before she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
"I died, in the regret of never telling you how I felt about you, Amelia. I had so many plans for us in the future - to pluck up the courage to ask you out, marry you, have children, grow old and die in each other's arms. I didn't think that day that I would die alone, and that you would converse with the enemy." Matthew admitted, which made Amelia sigh quite heavily.  
"You didn't die alone, Matthew. You died with 100 other agents that meant something stronger to someone else. Loki caused that, yes. He caused pain and anger inside millions of people when he tried to take over - including myself when I found out he had taken your life. But I can't hate him Matty. Not when-"

"He saved your life. I get it. The enemy is obviously more important than your old friend." he spoke out, his voice exposing the loss of hope he had conjured, and Amelia hastily stepped forward, cupping his jawline with her hands. "Don't. I missed you, every day, Matty. I cried myself to sleep most nights, because I never got to tell you how I felt." she opened to him, her blue eyes becoming filled with remorse towards the blonde male. A glimmer of returned hope shone in his expression to her words; like a child on Christmas morning. "You felt the same?" he questioned, and Amelia created a smile across her features. "For a very long time.."

A silence of embarrassment cascaded around the two like they were teenagers, and it was through Amelia's throat clearing that it had become broken. "I best be getting back to your _Lordship._" she mocked; creating a snort from Matthew. "I don't think he'd save your life again if he heard you saying that." he stated out; echoing his laugh inside of her. "No. He probably wouldn't.."


	7. Chapter 7

**(I just want to say a massive THANK YOU to the guys who have followed and Favorited my story so far! :D I actually love writing this - because I truly believe all Loki needs is someone by his side, and offering to love him, and that he would also doing everything for the woman he loves in return! :') I appreciate the reviews i've had so far, and feel free to express your thoughts/ideas through the reviews! :D) **

Loki watched the figure of his Lady return from her private speaking with the resurrected man, and he offered a grimaced smile towards her, holding false integrity. "How was you.. _Reunion?_" Loki hissed towards her; his jealousy escaping partially through his words, which triggered a small amount of Amelia's lost interest. Her mind was distracted by blonde hair and blue eyes. She had forgotten how much she had fancied him back during their early days. He was the first agent that Phil had introduced her to when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. And they hit it off almost instantly - but there was always a secret, romantic spark hidden between them. The one thing neither of them would have allowed to show through, in fear of the other not having felt the same way. "Hm?" she hummed, her eyebrows raised, before casting a genuine grin in his direction. "Oh, it was alright. Just the usual, _'How's Death' _kind of thing, you know?" she spoke out, her words flustered. Though, she held no control over her upcoming actions, and quickly, before processing the thought, she moved forward, allowing her arms to wrap around the God's neck in a tight embrace; her eyes closing tight as she withdrew his scent.

Loki's breath caught in his throat at her willing connection with him, and hesitantly, both his hands placed upon her lower back, attempting to return the embrace. It was something he had never felt - what was named 'A hug', and for it to come from her, created a swirl of burning sensations inside his core. He bit his tongue to prevent his arousal beneath his abdomen, and even believed to have felt a trickle of natural warmth cascade through his jotun-born state. "Thank you.." he heard her whisper, swallowing his moan at the feel of her breath against his neck. Was she aware of the sexual state she was putting him into? He needed her, desperately, and he feared his loss of control. Right now, he could ravage her; show her everything that he could possibly do in his heightened state. But the feeling of her embrace also created an unbearable agony; for it was an embrace purposed for another man. He could feel her heart, and he knew that it belonged to the human; and this did kill Loki inside.

As Amelia pulled away, she placed her gaze upon the worn features of the God; noticing a hint of sadness upon his features, which created concern upon hers. "Are you alright?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to catch his gaze, and Loki quickly falsified a menacing grin to hide his pain. "Of course. We are on our way, my little mare. Though, the man you were speaking with. I shall keep him protected from the endangerment of diminishing, for I see how much he means to you." he spoke out, creating a smile from Amelia once more. "Thank you, Loki. And I promise that him being here isn't going to distract me from what i'm actually here for.. Which I still don't actually know." she spoke out, a genuine happiness behind her words, which made a sudden grin appear on Loki's features. He loved her glow; the joy in her face, even though it was for another man. She was beautiful like this - she was beautiful in general. Her chocolate locks, and piercing blue eyes. Her latex suit that hugged every curve in her body, and enhanced the pieces that defined her as a woman. Her slender legs wrapped in a black material that would have slipped off so easily by his hand. And her pale lips. He imagined them soft, hiding a skilled tongue behind a beautiful cell. they would touch his skin like the flutters of a butterfly, but would meet his own lips with passion and hunger. And the thought of those lips pleasuring another man, drove Loki to homicide. But he knew; his devious plan was underway; noticing behind Amelia's form that the little blonde whore was performing his precise order as they spoke. His gaze was intent, watching her Maltese his soldier-like figure with her palms, like Loki had commanded her do; and his face falsely dropped in shock at the passionate connection she made to the blonde's lips.

Amelia noticed his change, and brought her brows to a concerned furrow as she looked to her God. "What is it?" she questioned, before turning around, and her eyes fell upon the sight that Loki had witnessed. Amelia felt her heart break in shattered pieces. She believed his confession of love - _his poisonous lies. _Why had he felt it necessary to lure her into a false pretense of love and security with him, then have a passionate encounter with another, deceased, woman? Loki brought his brows to a fake furrow, looking out towards the sight that he knew was taking a negative toll on Amelia's emotions. He hated himself for doing this so quickly - but to have her broken sooner, would mean she would be his quicker than what this male would have prevented. "Amelia.." he whispered out, placing his palm on her back in consolation, and she shrugged it away; a hardness cascading her features as she looked towards Matthew. "I want him gone." She croaked out, before moving herself away from the exposure of it all - allowing her torn body to roam through the underground lair that Loki had chosen.

Looking back out, Loki noticed the man pushing his ordered female away, and it created a dark laugh to hum against his lips as they formed into a twisted smirk. "As you wish, Amelia." he spoke out, spinning his frame around and quickly marched from his podium above all the rest; his green cape flowing with his movement. His plan was falling through quite simply; first, he would have Amelia's heart. Then, he would have all of Midgard. And the pair shall rule as one.

Matthew escaped from the company of the seemingly deranged woman, and made an attempt to search for Amelia. He needed to see her again, knowing that she had witnessed what had happened - he needed to explain. turning corners of darkness, and elongated tunnels that led to other working stations, and one passageway that led to the private, completed chambers to occupy Loki with rest; Matthew became impatient with searching for her. Though turning a corner, he felt his body collide with one slightly taller than his own. His eyes narrowed at the God before him; an anger in his features to the memory of what Loki had done in the past. He did not care that Loki was the one who had brought him back - all he cared for now, was to find Amelia. "Where is she?" he questioned, causing Loki to muse slightly. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, little man. Are you looking for the girl that you were expressing affection for a few moments ago? Or the girl who's heart has been shattered by your actions?" Loki hissed, and Matthew hardened towards him. "You don't intimidate me, Loki. And your stupid plan won't work. I know you sent that girl, to try and ruin my chance with Amelia."

"Your _Dead _chance." Loki interrupted. "Have you failed to conjure the belief that you are no longer existent to the human development? As Amelia ages, you will forever be but a ghost of the man you once were - if you were to ever be described as a man in the first place." he mocked, catching the fist that Matthew attempted to swing. "You died before you were given the chance to show how you felt for Amelia. Killed by the same hands that saved Amelia's life. Who do you think her heart will belong to in the end?"

"And the same hands that took her humanity away. Amelia will never love you, Loki. No one will. And you'll never have earth. Not while The Avengers are around, and not while Amelia still sees sense." Matthew growled to the God. "Amelia loves me."  
"And is it through 'Love' that she ordered me to kill you again? Your actions broke her fragile heart, _Matty. _And that is something no one, is permitted to do." Loki finally spoke out, and swiped him with his scepter, creating a violent connection before he placed the tip against the male's chest; drawing the resurrected life from his corpse.

"Rot in Hel."


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia wept.

It was all she could do to prevent herself from tearing his unbeating heart from his chest with her bare hands. She hugged her frame, her body seated at the end of the large bed that had been placed in the designed bedroom for the pair. Loki had obviously made numerous arrangements before coming to retrieve her - and he was obviously convinced that she was going to accept his treacherous terms when he did. Why? Why did he have the power to read her like a simple book? It was aggravating, annoying, _embarrassing. _What if he knew the hidden attraction she held for him? The hitch in her throat when his hands press against her body, or the reaction her core has every time she sees his smile directed to her. And the darkness. The tempting darkness in his eyes that causes a wash of lust through her veins. In realization - she never had these feelings for Matthew. But for Loki, what if it was only lust? The attraction of a 'bad boy' that every girl secretly wants. But Loki wasn't merely _bad. _Loki was a _Villain. _He was corrupted by evil intentions, not just a simple plan of stealing a motorcycle and taking a local cheerleader to a cabin for a quick fondue - but he was attempting a second round of taking over the world. The height of evil - that Amelia found herself actually wanting to be a part of. But she wanted to see the other side of Loki, that no one was ever privileged enough to witness. The vulnerable side that led him to the state of devious madness. She wanted to see all the terrible things that he had seen; be given the ability to comfort his pain, and see his tears. To kiss his cheek and convince him he was okay. To kiss his lips and tell him she loved him.

Her head jolted up, hearing the approach of the Asgardian Prince, and her eyebrows arched in pain towards him. "Did you?" she questioned, exposing her vulnerable, broken state to him, and as he witnessed it, he died inside. To see her like this, brought him true pain. He wanted to hold her, kiss her head and convince her she would be okay. To tell her the truth. Tell her how he felt. Loki moved forward, his green orbs remaining upon her as he placed his body down by her side; his hand chancing the position of her knee, in a comforting intention. His breath escaped slowly, before gently nodding his head. "The duty is done. He cannot hurt you again." he spoke softly, and Amelia managed to clear her throat, turning her head to look to him; slowly meeting his gaze. "You think i'm stupid." she spoke out, frowning slightly. "For falling in love so easily, only to find myself being deceived and damaged like a stupid little girl!"

"I do not think you stupid, Amelia. You have intelligence beyond the others in this realm. You survive things other humans could not create in their imaginary. You are strong, and you deserve much better than a sloth of a man that is going to throw your heart away the moment he beds another woman." Loki explained, his voice stern, which created an ounce of shock upon Amelia's features. though Loki continued. "You deserve a man who is going to treat you like Royalty. Love you and cherish you.. and only you. A man who is too distracted by your beauty to even acknowledge the existence of another woman. you deserve to be a Queen."

His words swirled in her brain with no direction; her eyes remaining piercing through his with intent, and belief that his words meant something more than just general deserving. Her tears had stopped; she was in a sudden trance within his presence, and she could feel herself becoming drawn to him. She tore her gaze from his darkened eyes, and slowly traced them over his lips, before flicking back to his green hues; and without thought, without control, she pushed herself up - pressing her lips softly against Loki's. The connection was soft first - like it was the first time either of them had felt another's lips against their own, but at the realization that this was what they both wanted, the kiss became deeper. Amelia's hand rested upon his shoulders, as Loki's fingers buried themselves in her thick locks of hair; their tongues battling for conquer as they passionately met. Loki pulled her; allowing her body to perch upon his lap, refusing to break their longing connection, and Amelia allowed her fingers to fight against his leather fastenings. She needed him, and he needed her. Right now, this moment was bliss. Loki's fingers traveled; lowering the zip at the front of her suit, the expose her pale, bodily flesh that he had been so determined to witness; and her black underwear that hugged her chest with complimentary. Loki pulled his lips away to gaze at her uncovered beauty, and Amelia looked down towards the lust-struck God - a playful smirk forming over her lips. She brought her left hand across his body, trailing it teasingly over his frame, and she felt beneath her, his growing arousal. When she finally placed it upon his chest, she pushed Loki's body down against the soft mattress of the bed; her lips instantly connecting with his once more...


	9. Chapter 9

Her body was relaxed; her limbs entwined with his as she lay in peace, her blue eyes shut as she listened to the therapeutic rhythm of his heartbeat against her ear. The moment was a perfect agony. Her index finger traced light patterns upon his bare flesh, and it created a giggle from her lips when she heard him muse at her touch. The hours had been full of passion and burning desire on both parts, and it was a memory that was going to forever exist in both participant's minds, but it was these few moments that made it real. The warmth that radiated from them in the softening fall from their climatic high. It made their love believable. It made it true. Loki, in return, combed Amelia's locks back from her peaceful face, his gaze staring towards the ceiling above their heads. He felt like cheering - exposing his conquer for her heart, and he still remained astonished at the connection of their naked forms. He felt her against him; her legs wrapped around his like soothing ribbons; her head upon his naked, heaving chest, and her body pressed lovingly against his as she lay rest. The sheets sprawled over the bodies ensured that they were hidden from any passing view. Only Loki desired to see her bare - and he would destroy anyone who claims they had too.

Her eyes began to softly open, and she moved her head to cast her gaze upon his content features. A smile of truth was permanently placed across his lips, which made a playful furrow come to her brows. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand flat upon his chest, and gently began to sooth the red nail marks she had left upon his skin the previous night. He hissed at her touch, casting his green orbs down to her face. Her purity had been destroyed - taken by his hand. She was no longer the little 'Virgin Mary' cascaded with sweetness and perfection. She was tainted - _She was perfect._ He mused slightly, transferring his hands to snake around her bare, pale frame, and he hugged her against him. "Of course, my sweet Amelia." he answered her, watching as she softly began to plant gentle, soothing kisses upon his chest. His fingers dug lightly into her skin in response to her action, and she moaned slightly at the soft pain he created. "You do not know how long I have wanted to feel your skin collide with mine, Amelia." Loki stated out, continuing to watch her as she slowly pulled away, pushing her gaze back towards his face. "Really?" she questioned out, before pausing for a few moments. "So, when this is all finished. When you're controlling earth, and the King of everything..." she hesitated for a moment, moving herself to a seated position upon her knees, and softly, she took his hand within her own, gently playing with his slender fingers. "What happens to _us?_"

Loki paused; a sudden rush of anger flowing through his veins, and quickly, he moved - coming level in her positioning, although he still remained to tower over her. His brows furrowed heavily towards her, using his free hand to cup the side of her neck, bringing his forehead to rest against hers'. "You doubt that I will keep you during my reign?" he questioned outright, piercing his gaze through her blue hues, remaining a serious stare between the two. "To cast you out would mean me ruling alone - unhappy, and infuriated by my idiotic actions. You bring a gentle aurora, and create a feeling inside of me that I have never felt in all the years I have lived. That is something, I can never let go, Amelia. You will be _My Queen._" he answered, watching as a relieved smile cast over her partially saddened features. But swiftly, Loki pushed her down upon her back, creating an unexpected laugh from her chest, and he playfully casted light kisses across her neck and chest, his fingers humorously touching her sides. Amelia squirmed underneath him, continuing to laugh at his almost innocent touches. "Loki!" she squeaked, trying to stop his ticklish intentions, and softly, she brought her hands to roam through his long, raven locks, pulling his head from the sweet spot on her neck. She gazed upon his features; seeing things cast through his green orbs that had never existed before. A warmth. A Happiness. _Freedom._ She couldn't go against him - she wouldn't. "_I love you._" she spoke out, her voice a softened tone, and she notified the hopeful reaction in his features. "I love you." Loki returned, slowly, before lowering his face to capture her lips in another tender kiss.

In their distraction, neither had noticed the approach of the little blonde girl that Loki had casted his order to, and it was only through her coughing, that she gathered their attention. Amelia became flustered; covering her face with her hands before hurriedly grabbing the sheets to cover herself, while Loki became infuriated by her interruption, and slightly worried of what she would say. He had promised her a reward, which to Loki, was to bed her with a God, but with his final exposure of love towards Amelia, he no longer wished to do so with this meager whore. "_My King._" she emphasized, her voice high-pitched and nasally and cast her grey tainted gaze upon the deceiving King. "I am ready for my reward now."

Amelia looked harshly towards the blonde girl; knowing she was the one that had Matthew had been occupying himself with hours before, and yet, she had the audacity to approach them now? With the mention of a reward, Amelia quickly cast her gaze to Loki, who remained still and silent after the girl had spoken. "_Reward? _What has she to be rewarded for, Loki?" she questioned, impatience crossing her features with heavy strength. Loki refused to turn, but casted a warning look in the direction of the blonde. She too, became impatient, and obviously bothered by Loki's choice of a woman. "My reward for fulfilling his command in separating you and the blonde guy. I did what I was ordered to, and was promised a reward performed by him." she explained, pointing to Loki. Amelia felt herself crumble inside, transferring her gaze between the two for a lingering moment, before finally resting upon the girl. "Leave us." she ordered, and the girl bowed her head - before exiting.

Amelia scrambled, gathering her underwear and suit and quickly got dressed, while Loki attempted to prevent her from doing so. He used his magic to conjure his own clothing back upon his body and quickly grabbed hold of Amelia, who remained semi-dressed. "Let me explain." Loki begged, and Amelia tried to free herself from his strong hold. "Let go of me!" she screamed, fighting him off as her tears returned. "_You.. _You made her kiss him? You made me believe that he didn't love me! For what? So you could _bed _me instead?" she concluded, and Loki quickly shook his head in defense. "And everything you said before, it was all lies? I was so stupid to believe you Loki! How could you have done this? You _killed _him!" - Loki grabbed another firm hold upon her, pulling her against him, but she quickly fought against his intention. "_Don't, Touch me!_" she pulled at her suit - covering her once naked body as quickly as what was humanly possible. She felt disgusting; vulnerable; used. She looked to him like she couldn't recognize him. The loving Loki who she had sacrificed her purity for, had returned to the monster that he truly was. The mischievous, devious, _liar._ Her skin crawled, and she shrunk herself from him. Loki stood - The God becoming belittled by a simple human being; being destroyed on the inside by feelings he never knew even existed within him. He felt almost like his old self - the younger, misunderstood Loki who crushed on Asgard's prettiest girl. It was like all his evil, cruel intentions had faded during their time, and he had ruined it. He had ruined them. "Let me explain.." Loki blurted out, and Amelia shook her head. "What, so you can feed me more lies? And i'd probably be gullible enough to believe them.." she stated out, her voice quietening from her outbursts of anger. Her tone turned to nothing - no feeling, no emotion. The only visible thing to tell that she felt something was by the stream of tears that tainted her once glorified features. Loki hated her like this - seeing her true hatred for him become exposed. It kicked his triggers; his evil intentions. She was his - she had to be.

Her breathing came quick and heavy, like she was hyperventilating with each thought that processed in her mind. "How could you? You thought that I would never find out what you did?" she questioned, frowning towards Loki, who remained stern towards her. "It was not in my intentions for you to discover what I had done.." he stated, and she knew these words were true - which ached her more. "So you were going to build something with me, based on lies; thinking I would never find out what you did to ensure that you bedded me!" - "That is _not _what I wanted from you, Amelia! you do not believe that my confession was true? You do not believe I love you?" Loki began to show irritation towards her, but she replied with a hopeless shrug, and an exasperated laugh. "You're the God of lies, right? What can I believe?" her final words echoed through Loki's subconscious like a storm; a thunderous storm before the lightning struck his heart. But he watched, helplessly, as Amelia left - fighting his urge to chase after her.

He had just lost the one thing he wanted. And Loki was not happy at it.


	10. Chapter 10

And finally - his mind snapped, returning to that memory of the eternal abyss. The emptiness he felt; his loyalty shattered and everything he knew quickly tearing apart. The once Prince of Asgard, becoming mortally exiled from his own home - becoming so hate-filled and vengeful to his own kind. And the last face he was to see, contorted with disappointment by his actions. He refused Loki's desperate plea - and Loki despised him for it. Loki marched after Amelia - he forbade her to leave, and he would see that she wouldn't. _She couldn't. _She made him forget the terrible things he had seen; the worlds he had been exposed too - the sheer moment that Loki had actually lost the devious hope that existed in his own form. She held that hope in her hands; in her belt.

"Amelia!" Loki screamed, his pace naturally quicker than her own, and swiftly, he grabbed her - pinning her figure against the stone wall behind her. "Let me go!" she fought, her anger causing the extremis in her system to glow through her skin. She couldn't bare him now - the thought of him having her oldest friend killed in a rage of jealousy made her feel ill. He held her wrists above her head, forcing his stern, angered gaze upon her face, and watched with concern at the change of color. The once beautiful, crystal blue had been replaced by a firing glow of auburn - a sign of danger no doubt. His eyes traced her skin; watching the swirls of fire pattern her pale tone, and his eyebrows kinked in both worry and amusement. "This is triggered by anger.." Loki blurted out, maintaining the hold of her wrists as she tried to jolt forward in order to free herself, but she remained frowning violently to him. "I _hate _you." she hissed; the orange becoming more vibrant in her physique, before exposing a scream of pain, hunching her body forwards. Loki dropped his grip on her, and automatically held her upright - trying to offer his best comfort for what was happening. "You must stop this hatred for me Amelia, otherwise this inside you, will kill you." Loki explained, his voice - although he tried to sound commanding, began to crack at the meager thought of her being taken by an un-natural source. "Come." he whispered, scooping Amelia to rest in his arms, and Amelia allowed him - holding his chest as she openly wept.

He carried her back to the chambers where they had rested, and softly placed her down upon the untidy bedding, and he held his hand against her head - allowing his jotun form to cool her burning skin. "You cannot allow this to defeat you." Loki spoke gently to her, and she flicked her gaze up towards his hovering figure. "You defeated me." she huskily corrected; the orange glow slowly diminishing back into her body. Loki's lips pressed together, a cascade of sadness washing his features. "I meant not to hurt you, Amelia. That was my last intent." - "But you did" Amelia interrupted, pushing her body upright, unintentionally bringing her face closer to his own. "You let me watch him, knowing that inside, it would break me. And through anger and hurt, I asked you to kill him, and without second thought - you did that.." she paused, casting her gaze down as her mind swirled through thoughts, before flicking back towards his face. "Why? You're the God, Loki. Shouldn't you be the one giving orders to me?" she questioned, furrowing her brow slightly. Loki stayed perfectly still as he listened to her, and casted a gentle expression towards her final question. "I am a God - and soon to be a rightful King of this planet. I have been embittered by hatred for Thor and the rest of his newly found acquaintances, except for _you. _Atop that Tower of Stark, when you approached, you did so with dignity and elegance - instead of the want of fighting, and I seen something inside of you that no other of the midgardians I came across had. And when the Chitauri attacked you, I felt it necessary to replace that kindness that you willingly offered - but instead of kindness, I gave my heart." Loki openly admitted. "And to see a deceased midgardian try to take what my heart so desires, made me infuriated. I did not lie when I said that I loved you, Amelia Connors. I may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but I do not contort with the truth of what I feel."

Amelia remained staring towards him; a glistening in her returned blue hues at his words, and quickly, she lifted up - pressing her lips solemnly against his own; her eyes shutting as her hands held his face lightly. The forgiveness washed through her being - diminishing the anger that had controlled her. Whatever love Loki was able to expose, made Amelia grateful that it was for her. A mere midgardian woman, and yet she held to complete possession of a powerful God. He brought his hands up, gently peeling hers away from him, and held them tightly in his own grasp - whimpering as he pulled his lips away from hers. "As much as I would desire to take you now, this will not be in favor of becoming King." Loki muttered regrettably, and Amelia exposed a husked laugh towards him. "Perhaps when you're King then." she whispered, pulling his bottom lip lightly with her teeth, her palms resting against his chest. "Though." she further spoke, pulling herself away from the connection with the God. "I don't think it's a good idea if I go with you, on whatever plan it is that you're so defiant to tell me. For the whole reason that it's a complete distraction for both of us. I might be better staying here.."

Loki shook his head slightly; a Devilish grin cascading over his once loving features. "I have a better role for you to play.. _My Queen._"


End file.
